


Absolute Power (Corrupts Absolutely)

by Edgelord (lostlikeme)



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Black Romance, Canon-Typical Violence, Community: ladiesbingo, F/F, Interspecies Sex, Oral Fixation, Other, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10046873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostlikeme/pseuds/Edgelord
Summary: Gaz is good at getting revenge. TAGR.





	

Luring Tak back to earth doesn’t take more than a little tinkering with her ship. The distress beacon bathes the entire backyard in blue and two minutes later, she plummets to the roof in a smooth pod only a little bigger than a jetpack. The impact incinerates most of the outer shell, but the cockpit and steering remain intact. What’s left of a clear panel unlatches with a mechanical sigh. 

Gaz seethes at the sight of Tak’s disguise, convincing but eerily inhuman. Just a few nights ago she was screaming into a headset while they raided n00bs together behind similar looking avatars. The image fades like a corrupted video call as Gaz approaches. All of that time wasted, and for this. 

Curled up and unconscious, she doesn’t look like much of a threat. Nothing like the bitch who left Gaz to die during Doom Raiders so she could get more snacks. Gaz curls her fist around Tak’s antenna, dragging her from the hull and onto the ground. She cracks open one eye, glossy and iridescent as an armored beetle. 

“Feel free to struggle.” Gaz smiles without showing her teeth. “I already know your weak spots.” 

“How did you...” Tak trails off as her pak begins to extend its legs. “Zim.”

Gaz slams her head into the shingles, scraping away a patch of green skin along the side of her cheek. Tak screams, thrashing and shrill, as the spider legs withdraw and fold up behind her. She scrambles for a grip while Gaz begins squeezing the air from her throat.

“I trusted you,” Gaz confesses, thumbs sinking into her clavicle. “Confided in you.” 

Tak sneers, mouth like a zipper, and spits in her face. Gaz is still wiping her eyes with her shirtsleeve when Tak digs her heels into her back. 

“You stupid little human!” Tak screeches. “It was easy. Like taking candy from a smeet.”

The first punch shakes the foundation of Tak’s jaw, the next collision cracks the pak attached to her back. It flickers pink before the color dims like a Game Slave run out of batteries. Gaz snatches her wrists and forces them behind her back. This close, she can smell the singed skin and overheated circuitry. 

“You squirming, wormy little bug,” Gaz says. The words drip from her clenched teeth like venom. “I would crush you under my boot if the idea didn’t get you off.”

“You wish!” Tak snaps, desperate and vicious. “Irken invaders don’t need allies. We have subordinates.”

“That’s unfortunate for you,” Gaz says, grinding her face harder into the cement. “Because I was going to let you be my friend.”

The next blow comes before Tak can catch her balance. She bends like she’s playing limbo and breaks the fall with her back. The robot cat claws at her ankles but Gaz kicks it in the head before it can catch her. Tak winces when it crashes into the hood of a car two stories below. 

“Tell me, is being a first class fuckup an Irken thing, or are you and Zim just broken?”

Gaz tackles her without warning, grip tight around the collar of her uniform. It tears down the middle and Tak releases a petulant scream. She slams her skull into Gaz’s belly until blood gurgles in the back of her throat. 

“Go ahead,” Gaz says breathlessly, pressing close to Tak’s neck. “Bite me.” Her skin smokes when Gaz pokes it with the tip of her tongue. “I dare you.”

Tak seals her mouth around her arm and Gaz licks lazily across her shoulder, leaving a trail of cauterized wounds behind. Tak bows her head and a shudder rolls across her spine. Thinking feels like someone yanked the aux cord half out. 

“Can aliens puke or what?” Gaz jams two fingers down Tak’s throat until it convulses. She drools onto her fist, chest heaving. Gaz shakes off the saliva with a laugh. “Looks like they can cry.”

“Irkens can’t produce tears like you soft little monkeys!”

A clear film slides over her eyes before retracting. Gaz pulls on the two antennae until her pointy lashes are peeled back. “Whoever told you humans are soft was lying.” She bends the tips of the leathery appendages between her finger and thumb. “I could snap them in half, so shut up already.”

The thing on her back makes a whirring noise and Tak stiffens like a shot fox. Beneath the irken insignia she’s smooth all over and cool to the touch. Gaz feels around for nipples and a navel but comes up short. 

“You’re lucky it’s me and not my brother,” Gaz says, sliding a hand between her legs. “He’d love to get his grubby hands on you and shove a camera inside.”

Gaz rubs her knuckles across her slit until it swells and opens along an invisible seam. It feels like sinking her fingers into jello. She pushes insistently where the hardened plate gives way to malleable flesh. Tak manages to grab hold of her hair but it’s too late, Gaz has already found her target.

Tak squeals at the hot touch. “I’m not made for that you stupid mammal!”

Gaz shrugs. “You are now.”

Tak tries to knee her in the face and ends up flailing blindly. “You’re going to break it!” she shrieks. 

The cry echoes in the darkness. How much time has passed? The silence fallen between them becomes a suffocating, grueling punishment. It was simpler when Gaz didn’t know the face behind the screen name, easier when Tak wasn’t right here in front of her, rebellious and slick and all but begging for it. 

“You humiliated me,” Gaz says, twisting her index finger inside. “Time for a taste of your own medicine.”

Her skin bubbles where Gaz bites down, like she was splashed by an acid leak. Tak grunts when Gaz wiggles the tip of her finger the rest of the way in. The slick channel eagerly reforms its shape around the intrusion, contracting and releasing another wave of slime. It drips down her wrist in a wobbly, semi-translucent putty. 

Tak licks the wound dripping down her face. “You shiteating ape,” Tak taunts. “That all you got?”

One reach for her antennae and Tak flinches, trying to dodge the energy Gaz is conducting between them. 

“If I give you any more…” Gaz tries her scariest grin. “You’ll be got.”

She arches her brow at the oozing orifice and Tak clicks, something like a cricket noise from in her chest. The urge to kill her passes and with every layer flayed away Gaz becomes hungrier, further enslaved by her own desire for domination. Who hasn’t at least once, thought about releasing a bug instead of squashing it beneath their shoe?

“You evil bitch,” Gaz pants. “You aren’t supposed to like it.”

Tak trills like cicadas in the full heat of summer, incessant and noisy, more demanding with each roll of her hips. Gaz gently pushes two fingers between her pursed lips; a shoddy shoo-in for a real kiss. Tak squirms, ridged tongue coiled tight as she keens for more attention. This next part is going to be big, like the loot after the final boss battle.

Gaz strokes her tongue while Tak gags for more, trembling as Gaz crams her full. The muscles beneath her skin jump and she convulses, crumpling in on herself a vertebra at a time. Tak’s teeth tear through her knuckles like a serrated knife. 

The blowout leaves Gaz shaken. She pulls her shivering, wrinkled finger from its gooey sheath and stares at it without comprehension.

“Thanks for the hatefuck sweetheart,” Tak drawls, covered in bruises and half-moon teeth marks. She flicks her wrist and a new uniform materializes around her bare skin. “I’ll give you a ring if I ever need another booty call!”

The grating cackle buries itself in her eardrum like a parasitic worm. Before Gaz can even formulate a proper comeback Tak is gone, snatched into the air by her robot sidekick and disappeared beyond the skyline. Long after the dust settles, Gaz is left wondering how she was duped.

**Author's Note:**

> For the Ladies Bingo prompt "it's a trap."


End file.
